Fairy Tales Red Hellsing Riding Hood
by Deathcoke
Summary: Moral da história: O lobo mal sempre devora a vovozinha, mas nunca a chapeuzinho vermelho... Integra x Alucard


**Hellsing**

**Fairy Tales - Chapeuzinho Vermelho**

Os relatórios haviam acabado de chegar. Aquela nova onda de assassinatos estava instalada entre as ruelas sujas e malcheirosas de Londres. Acontecera novamente, uma série de ataques contínuos envolvendo vampiros recém transformados. Lixo.

Não era nada demais para a grande organização que cuidava dessas coisas no local. Porém, sua regente, precisava tomar nota dos fatos, antes de prosseguir com uma solução para eles.

Integra Wingates Hellsing era o nome por cima daquela grande organização caçadora de aberrações por todo o território Inglês. E, neste momento, ela estava sentada em sua poltrona no escritório principal do Quartel General, enquanto analisava alguns papéis.

Ninguém a havia incomodado nas últimas horas. Porém, o mordomo já se aproximava do escritório trazendo seu chá costumeiro, às cinco horas em ponto. Bateu educadamente na porta antes de entrar no aposento, empurrando o carrinho com as louças.

- Com licença, senhorita Hellsing. – Cumprimentou o mordomo com uma reverência. – Trago-lhe o seu chá.

- Acha que esses novos ataques são mesmo bobagem? – A loira já partiu para o ponto principal. Talvez estivesse entretida demais para perceber o carrinho de chá. Seus olhos azuis estavam mascarados pela fumaça do charuto que fumava e pelas lentes dos óculos redondos apoiados sobre seu rosto impecavelmente. – Não acredito muito nisso. Esses nosferatus novatos normalmente não mudam estratégias de ataque. Não estou percebendo um padrão entre os casos... Ou são vários, ou não é alguém tão fraco como imaginamos ser.

- Não se preocupe tanto, Integra-sama. No final, com certeza, a senhorita encontrará a resposta certa para o caso e o resolverá com a precisão e magnitude de sempre.

Foi a resposta de Walter, antes de se retirar. Integra não o impediu de sair. Continuava com os olhos fixados nos relatórios à sua frente enquanto esquecia-se até de tragar o charuto em seus lábios.

Não precisou quanto tempo passou naquela situação, mas logo um amontoado de sombras no canto do escritório a perturbou um pouco, fazendo com que desviasse os olhos dos relatórios para fitar aquele acúmulo sombrio.

- Não pode entrar pela porta? – Franziu levemente o cenho, sabendo que a pergunta não era pertinente, mas fazendo-a mesmo assim.

- Já me viu entrar pela porta? – A pergunta da loira foi retrucada pelo sarcasmo da voz pesada e grave de um monstro que acabara de surgir ali. Seus cabelos negros despenteados e escorridos pelo rosto, sobre as lentes amareladas dos óculos e amassados por um chapéu vermelho de veludo brilhante. O sorriso perturbado que invadia os lábios rubros e revelavam as presas afiadas e sedentas. Não houve resposta. Integra apenas abaixou o olhar de volta aos seus relatórios. O pé envolto pela bota de couro do vampiro moveu-se e ele caminhou quase que humanamente para perto da mesa. – Ainda preocupada com aqueles novatos? Por que não me manda acabar com eles?

- Eu não tomo decisões precipitadas. – Ela respondeu, seca, sem levantar os olhos pra ele. – Vai me atrasar ainda mais se ficar aqui.

- Ora, ora, ora.... Quanta dureza, senhora Hellsing. – O sarcasmo e a ironia invadiram a sala como se dançassem nas palavras dele e no riso abafado pelos dentes enormes. – Não se faça de ingênua. Você sabe, melhor do que ninguém... Não importa quem esteja lá, as ordens sempre foram bem claras para mim. Caçar e Destruir.

- Não tomo decisões precipitadas. – Repetiu, ainda sem olhá-lo.

- Certo... – Aquele monstro apenas riu-se. – Vou aguardar então, mesmo sabendo que serei escalado no final. Parece que você não se importa com as vítimas. – A pose parada com que se portava frente à mesa era levemente tosca, com seus braços grandes demais e a cabeça pouco pendida para o lado. Encarava-a sem que seu sorriso pudesse se fechar.

- **Você** não se importa com elas. – Retrucou, superior, a chefe ali. Seus olhos grudados nas linhas infinitas daquele relatório em suas mãos.

- Claro que não. Só estou com fome. Detesto ter que esperar quando estou com fome...

- Saia da minha sala, Alucard.

- Quem sabe eu não prefira matar logo a minha fome com o sangue de uma mulher cem por cento virgem...? – Aquele corpo enorme foi debruçando-se levemente sobre a mesa, enquanto procurava aproximar-se da mulher.

- Saia da minha sala. – Dessa vez ela ergueu os olhos para ele e encarou sem qualquer temor aquele monstro milenar em sua frente. Ela sabia muito bem quem ela era. E melhor ainda, quem ele era.

- Sim, mestre. – Falou ainda com aquela ironia. Afastando-se da mesa de sua senhora e virando-se para o canto escuro de onde tinha chegado, fundindo-se às sombras ali mesmo e desaparecendo.

Ela continuou com sua leitura dos relatórios, noite à dentro. Somente no meio da madrugada retirou-se para dormir e teve um sonho um tanto perturbado. Sua mente foi invadida por uma montanha de contos de fadas e histórias de criança que seu pai havia lido em sua infância.

Estava em sua cama de manhã. Conhecia aquele dia. Era o dia que faria um piquenique no jardim dos fundos com Walter e seu pai. Tinha por volta de nove ou dez anos de idade. Isso ela não se lembrava muito bem, mas do calor do verão em Londres, ela se lembrava. Ainda mais porque mal se dava conta do futuro que teria em sua vida.

Colocou seus óculos e a visão pareceu perfeita. Seu sorriso se criança era encantador e ela se levantou para arrumar-se e lavar o rosto. Assim que ficou impecável, correu pelos corredores, acompanhada de alguns serviçais que cuidavam dela. Tudo o que queria era ver seu pai e carregar a cesta de doces pelo jardim.

Tudo estava quase pronto, ela carregava sua cesta repleta de doces e caminhava em direção ao jardim dos fundos para tomar seu lanche a companhia de seu pai. Quando chegaram no meio do caminho o senhor dali percebeu que algo estava errado.

- Integra, meu bem, esquecemos a toalha para forrar o chão. – O senhor coçou sua cabeça já um pouco calva.

- Posso ir buscar papai? Me deixa ir buscar, por favor! – A pequena loira sorriu com despreocupação.

- Walter pode ir lá, você não precisa ir. – Retrucou o velho, sorrindo gentilmente para a filha.

- Não! Por favor, papai! Eu posso ir, quero carregar a cesta mais um pouco! Não vou me perder, prometo! - Integra sorria com seu olhar encantador e inocente que acabou por convencer seu pai.

- Certo, certo. Está no porão. Onde ficam as roupas limpas. Basta descer as escadas até o final e seguir pelo corredor da direita. Os dois corredores levam até a sala, mas não vá pelo da esquerda, tem algumas coisas estranhas lá. – Advertiu o pai e a menininha nem ficou para responder, apenas assentiu e correu para dentro. O mordomo e o pai trocaram um olhar curioso.

Lá se foi a pequenina carregando sua cestinha. Sem demora já havia alcançado o porão. Seu pequeno tamanho mal a permitia tocar a maçaneta da porta de madeira após a longa escadaria. Quando abriu, a porta rangeu como em um castelo velho. Ao foi o suficiente para assustar a valente loirinha em busca de sua toalhinha para forrar o chão.

Os dois corredores estavam lá, bem como seu pai havia lhe avisado. Pelo corredor da esquerda havia apenas mais uma porta e em seguida já era a porta do saguão onde as roupas limpas ficavam. Já no corredor da direita, com a pouca luz do local, mal se podia ver o final.

Sua inocente mente de criança não parecia tão mal assim tomar o caminho da esquerda, mesmo com o aviso de seu pai. O que poderia haver de estranho em sua própria casa, a ponto de ela não gostar? Seguiu pelo corredor da esquerda, afinal, era só uma porta.

Ao pisar na frente da porta que separava seu caminho do local certo, a menininha sentiu um frio na espinha e por reflexo olhou para a tal porta. Percebeu que inúmeros olhos de vários tamanhos a observavam. A menininha franziu o cenho, curiosa. O medo nunca foi característico na personalidade de Integra. Portanto, aquilo foi apenas interessante.

- Mas que olhos grandes... – Murmurou, arrumando a manga do vestidinho rubro que usava. Colocou a cestinha no chão para arrumar o capuz de mesma cor sobre os cabelos loiros. Pegou a cestinha e empurrou com o indicador os óculos para trás.

- São para vê-la melhor... – A voz que falou era muito grave e profunda. Parecia ecoar por todos os lados. Os olhos piscavam esporadicamente.

- Me ver melhor? Tem alguém aí dentro? – A loirinha esticou-se para abrir a maçaneta e, quando a tocou, os olhos desapareceram. Ela entrou no quarto escuro e a luz de fora iluminou diretamente um enorme corpo preso no chão. Os cabelos gigantescos e brancos tocavam as pontas nas pedras frias. A cabeça estava abaixada e ela não podia ver o rosto. Pôs-se a descer as escadas. Assim que chegou perto, encarou o corpo enorme de baixo para cima. Do ângulo que ela estava, era possível ver o rosto daquele corpo que à altura estava morto. – Mas que nariz grande...

- Você acha...? – Um sorriso enorme e afiado abriu-se nos lábios do homem amarrado ali. Apesar disso ele não moveu a boca para falar. A voz continuava a ecoar pelo ambiente. – É para sentir o seu cheiro, onde quer que você esteja...

- Ah, nossa... E que dentes enormes.... – A loirinha observava aquelas presas afiadas na boca do vampiro com quem conversava.

- São para te devorar melhor....

A voz ecoou mais arranhada, cheia de maldade. O corpo moveu-se velozmente para cima da menininha que, por reflexo, usou a única coisa que tinha em suas mãos para defender-se. Arrebentou a cestinha de palha no rosto daquele morto-vivo que a ameaçava. Ele parou imediatamente. Voltou para a posição que estava antes. Abaixando a cabeça e fechando os olhos. A loirinha rosnou. Estava deitada no chão e observava as frutas e a geléia espalhados ao redor dela, a cestinha destroçada.

Ela se levantou e correu para fora, bufando. Uma risada alta e grave ecoou-se pelo ambiente.

- É mesmo uma pequena Hellsing....

Foi a última coisa que a voz falou depois de ela fechar a porta. De que adiantava levar a toalha para o jardim agora? O piquenique estava arruinado e ela prometeu a si mesma nunca mais descer até aquele lugar.

Seus olhos se abriram. Walter já batia à porta com o chá. Ao sentar-se na cama, a primeira coisa que fez foi colocar de volta seus óculos. Levantou-se e foi se trocar. O corpo feminino era extremamente bem desenhado e, agora que já era adulta, não deixava a desejar.

Após escovar os dentes e lavar o rosto, penteou os cabelos enquanto olhava as próprias belas curvas no espelho. A camisola de seda presa que usava era muito confortável para o verão. Deixava seu decote e pernas à mostra. Acendeu um charuto. Logo, o espelho encheu-se de olhos rubros e observavam-na.

Ela ignorou. Quantas milhões de vezes já havia reclamado por causa disso. Estava cansada e cheia de coisas na cabeça. Saiu deixando os olhos para lá e fechando a porta do banheiro. O charuto pendia no canto do lábio e ela não tragava. Agora vestia sua calça social verde musgo e em seguida a camisa branca de linho fino. Por sobre a camisa, o paletó verde musgo com botões atravessados e bolsos.

Sentou-se à cama e colocou suas meias brancas e logo o sapato social de couro preto brilhoso. Caminhou até a porta e passou por Walter, dizendo-o para levar o chá até o escritório. Walter era um ótimo mordomo, obedeceu sem qualquer palavra a mais.

A líder passou o dia inteiro revendo os relatórios e esperando que chegasse a hora certa. Divagou no sonho que tivera aquela noite. Era o estranho lembrar-se daquilo. Lembrou-se também da segunda vez que se encontrou com Alucard naquela mesma sala. Foi quando seu tio a perseguiu para matá-la e ficar com o controle da Hellsing. Alucard salvou-a dele naquele dia mas, como na primeira vez, tentou atacá-la. Pensou se um dia ele desistiria.

Anoiteceu e ela abandonou a cadeira em que trabalhava. Mais um atentado ocorrera e ela decidiu averiguar pessoalmente. Tantas pistas desconectas não podiam estar certas. Ela sabia que encontraria alguma coisa se fosse verificar por conta própria. Pegou o sabre de montaria que usava para lutar, raramente.

Deixou a mansão na responsabilidade de Walter e partiu acompanhada de Celas Victoria. A policial não ousou dizer nada durante o trajeto. Apenas observava sua comandante prestar atenção na chuva não muito comum para a época do ano. Os pingos transparentes e pequenos pareciam dar ainda mais brilho para os olhos azuis atrás dos óculos. Assim como as luzes que passavam velozes do lado de fora conforme o carro se movia. Ela trajava uma capa vermelha presa às costas e um capuz para protegê-la da chuva.

Quando chegaram ao local Integra ordenou que o lado de fora fosse cercado e ela mesma entrou para encontrar os corpos. O lado de dentro estava um caos. As paredes manchadas de sangue, os objetos da casa espalhados pelo chão, os estofados rasgados e outras marcas de destruição.

A loira pousou a mão sobre o cabo de sua espada somente por precaução e caminhou para o único quarto da casa. Ao entrar deparou-se com a mesma destruição. Sobre a cama a luz incidia diretamente e ela começou a se aproximar. Algo parecia estar deitado ali, mas estava coberto por vários panos.

Ela aproximava-se cautelosa. Ao chegar perto, não tocou no corpo morto ali. Percebeu apenas que estava um pouco dilacerado e que talvez alguém já tivesse feito seu trabalho antes mesmo de ela chegar. Afastou o travesseiro que cobria os olhos do cadáver e percebeu que as órbitas oculares haviam sido violadas e os olhos não estavam mais lá.

- Ausência dos olhos... Órbitas oculares enormes... – Ela murmurou como se fizesse um relatório mental de tudo que via. Seu olhar permanecia imparcial.

Ao afastar mais os panos, deparou-se com mais detalhes do corpo. As roupas estavam rasgadas e aquela criatura era um tanto desproporcional.

- Corpo disforme. Nariz enorme. Que coisa mais horrenda... – Comentou para si mesma, agora terminando de tirar os panos de cima do corpo.

Usou alguns dos panos para tocar no corpo sem deixar suas marcas e sem sujar sua luva. Afastou os lábios do cadáver para perceber os caninos vampíricos que ele possuía.

- Dentes enormes... Isso só pode significar uma coisa... – Concluiria. Foi interrompida.

- São para devorá-la melhor....

Ao ouvir a conhecida voz de trovão, foi pega. Um corpo enorme envolveu-a nos braços e, mais rápido do que ela podia calcular, foi tomada por um beijo profundo. Conseguia sentir as presas afiadas que tocavam sua boca de leve e aquela língua grande que invadia sua boca sem seu consentimento.

O cheiro dele era de certa forma reconfortante para ela. Ao fitar os óculos escuros de lentes amarelas e os cabelos negros que tocavam o rosto dele e mais abaixo misturavam-se com os cabelos loiros dela, fechou os olhos. As mãos enormes e enluvadas mostravam o símbolo do selo e estavam espalmadas nas costas dela, fazendo-a parecer ainda menor. O capuz vermelho que lhe cobria os cabelos loiros deslizou para trás, deixando os fios loiros correrem livremente.

Integra sempre carregava um pequeno punhal dentro da manga direita de seu paletó, para casos de emergência. Começou a retirá-lo da manga enquanto seus braços envolviam o pescoço do vampiro que a beijava.

Por trás dele, ela agora tinha um punhal e posicionou-se com uma das mãos apenas, fincando-o nas costas dele, cortando primeiro o veludo vermelho e brilhoso de sua roupa e em seguida sua carne. Ele parou de beijá-la imediatamente, apenas afastando os lábios dos dela. Olhava-a por cima das lentes dos óculos. Aquela lâmina feita com prata do crucifixo de uma catedral provocava uma dor levemente irritante.

Ela o encarava, com seriedade. Os olhos azuis não pareciam estar com a menor simpatia e pareciam, naquele momento, muito mais ameaçadores do que ele próprio. A loira puxou o punhal, tirando-o das costas dele e fazendo-o rosnar com a dor do movimento que ela fizera. Soltou-a.

O sangue do vampiro pingava da ponta do punhal. Alucard apenas encarava, como se seus planos tivessem falhado e ela estivesse sempre na vantagem. Estava sério e com certa raiva no semblante. A loira movimentou levemente a mão e mostrou para ele o próprio sangue que pingava do punhal. Aproximou-o da boca, estirando a língua para fora, como se fosse lambê-lo. Alucard pareceu surpreso por um instante, apenas observou. Ela abriu a mão antes de tocar a língua da lâmina vermelha e o punhal caiu no chão. O rosto do vampiro foi invadido por um enorme sorriso cínico e maldito. Era lógico que ela não faria aquilo.

- É mesmo uma pequena Hellsing.... – Ele repetiu, sentindo-se cada vez mais desafiado por aquela mulher que ele não podia tocar. O lobo mal sempre devorava a vovozinha, mas nunca a chapeuzinho vermelho...

- Volte para seu posto. Temos muito o que fazer. – Foi a ordem.

Sem mais qualquer palavra ou expressão facial, ela abandonou a casa caótica. Para ela era óbvio que as forças do Vaticano estavam lá e estavam tomando as missões deles a fim de desbancá-los.

Nenhuma palavra jamais foi dita sobre o que aconteceu naquela casa. Ela não deixou os relatórios serem publicados e em pouco tempo descobriu que o que pensara sobre o Vaticano era verdade. Aquele caso foi logo resolvido, mas ela sabia que tinha muito mais para fazer dentro da própria casa e que não sabia se sobreviveria para terminar aquele trabalho.

Alucard voltaria a testá-la mais e mais vezes. Como fizera quando ela era criança. Como fizera agora. Como faria depois de alguns anos. Ele só se daria por vencido quando ela não fosse mais uma pequena Hellsing. Mas ninguém saberia se isso um dia poderia acontecer.


End file.
